


This Boy Is...

by ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Smut, first time writing smup ha ha fuck this is awkward, sasuke takes it like a champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sakura had offered to spice things up in the bedroom this was not what he thought she meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Boy Is...

**Author's Note:**

> written in one sitting, when our internet was down at home and i couldn't sleep... i'm still in shock that i didn't chicken out half way thru.
> 
> It was also written for sasusaku month :^)))

The look on Sasukes face was nothing short of priceless. Sakura had to chew her lip to stop a giggle from spilling forth.

“You look ridiculous.” Was all he said, taking her in; in a bra, the harness strapped to her lower body, over comfortable underwear. He tried to avoid looking at the phallic attachment; large and shiny and intimidating, but his eyes were drawn to it all the same. Not unlike trying to look away from a train wreck. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. He already had a bad feeling about this.

When Sakura had offered to spice things up in the bedroom this was not what he thought she meant.

Sasuke reminded himself to never again agree to anything asked of him during post-orgasm bliss; he didn’t tend to listen properly. He had a sneaking suspicion that Sakura waited until then to spring this escapade on him to take advantage of just that.

And, not one to go back on his word (not that Sakura would let him really) here he was; perching awkwardly on the edge of their bed, stark naked and staring with no small amount of trepidation at the fake… _dick.._ jutting proudly from his wifes pelvis.

The grin on her face faltered as she searched Sasuke’s anxious eyes. “We don’t have to, Sasuke; if you’re not comfortable we can stop.”

Oh, that’s not fair. He groaned internally. Now he took it as a challenge.

“No,” He said, taking a deep breath and straightening his back. “No, it’s okay. We’ll do this.” He said bravely.

Honestly, Sakura had him wrapped firmly around her pinkie finger.

She happily crossed the room and he moved up the bed to make room for her. He was hyperaware of that _thing_ and did all he can not to touch it. Sakura placed a tiny hand on his chest, pushing him to lay down on the pillows and cushions around him. She ran greedy hands up the expanse of his chest and he took in a relaxing breath.

She leaned down and he leaned up and they met in the middle, teasing and playful. She was trying to relax him, he was being way too uptight right now and it’d just hurt him. He reached up, threading fingers through short hair, and pulled her closer. She let him take control of the kiss in favour of reaching over to the bedside drawer to fumble for the lube in there.

It had only been used a couple of times, so there was plenty. The popping of the cap opening caught Sasukes attention. He broke the kiss to look at the bottle, then Sakura, eyebrow raised.

“I need to… y’know,” she struggled for words, making a vague gesture with her hand “Prep you…” she finally said

Sasuke’s nose wrinkled instantly, looking horrified.

Sakura rolled her eyes “Oh come on Sasuke-kun, you’ve done it to me loads of times,” she let her hand trail down his belly. Through the coarse hairs of his happy trail. She delighted in how his stomach twitched beneath her hand.

She leaned in, eyes lidded, and brushed her lips against Sasuke’s, they shared breath. “Let me take care of you… Sasuke-kun.” She purred. His eyes fluttered and his breath caught in his throat before closing the gap between them in another kiss.

Sasuke successfully distracted, she went back to her work. She squirted way too much lube on her fingers, it dripped onto the sheets. She didn’t even care how annoying that would be to get out as she coated her fingers and warmed it up.  She might have forgot to close the lid properly before tossing the lube off the bed but she wasn’t willing to go check. She broke the kiss in favour of leaning over to tug on Sasukes earlobe.

“Open your legs,” she commanded quietly, right into his ear. He was surprisingly obedient. He hesitated for a few seconds before letting his thighs slide apart. She rewarded him by sucking a hickey on his neck.

Prepping was awkward. Any relaxation Sasuke had felt was all gone the second she touched him with obvious purpose. Replaced instead with tension, bracing himself for pain. She tried to distract him with hot kisses and it sort of worked, she managed to get one finger inside him. But it was slow work.

She glanced at Sasukes face. He was red but that was with embarrassment rather than arousal. Sakura leaned in, letting her forehead rest against Sasuke’s.

 “It’s just us here, Sasuke. You don’t have to be embarrassed.” She whispered, kissing him sweetly.

He relaxed a little at that. It was enough for her to make quicker work of her second finger. The entire time she watched Sasukes face. His eyes were squeezed closed. He breathed heavily through his nose. He honestly didn’t see what all the hubbub was about. It just felt weird and invasive. He was losing patience. She was only just working in the third finger.

Didn’t Sakura always seem to like this?

“Sakura.” Her head whipped up to look at him. “Just… hurry up, let’s get this over with.”

Sakura bit her lip “But you’re still-”

“Sakura.” He cut her off, curt.

“ _please_.”

Sakura paused and with much uncertainty she slowly pulled three fingers out of him.

Sasuke hissed quietly. He felt weird, open, _oh_ it was strange. She was quick about lubing up that _thing_.

 oh good grief, Sasuke thought grimly, this was not going to be fun.

After she was done, she shuffled between Sasukes legs. He squashed the embarrassment he felt spreading them wider to accommodate her. Sakura did it all the time for him. He could do this. He took a long breath.

She lined herself up with him, looking down at him.

“Try to keep relaxed, Sasuke-kun,” she said quietly, kissing him quickly and pulling away again. “And remember to breathe,” She added.

Sasuke took another large breath, nodding.

Steeling herself, she inched in.

He instantly clammed up. He felt like he was being split in half. He let out a painful hiss and tears pricked his eye.  She stopped in an instant. His whole body was tensed.

“Sasuke-kun!” She called pushing sweaty hair out of his face “Breathe,” he did, slowly and shakily through his nose.

She leaned down, putting kisses wherever she could, peppered with small encouragements and reminders to breathe or relax. Slowly he began to relent and only once she got a sharp nod off him did she inch in a bit more.

His eyes remained tightly squeezed shut but he remembered to breathe and eventually she bottomed out.

“Sasuke-kun,” she gasped, voice airy and giddy, “I’m all the way in.”

Sasuke cracked his eyes open at that, relief obvious.

“How does it feel?” Sakura hedged, looking anxious.

“Weird.” He said tightly

“Bad weird?”

“No… Just” he paused “ _weird_.”

She smiled, leaning down to kiss him, she had to push his knees to his chest to do it properly and he needed to tilt his head the rest of the way for her to reach his mouth but it was worth it because the kiss was awesome. When they broke away Sakura grinned breathlessly.

“I’m gonna make you feel great.” She said breathy and gleefully. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn’t see himself getting anything out of this but he humoured her.

And so, after checking and rechecking and rechecking again that he was ready, she finally moved. Pulling back slowly only to smoothly roll forward.

Oh

That hadn’t felt _bad._

She did it again, figuring out a slow, deep rhythm.

This… wasn’t actually half bad. Certainly not his-

He didn’t know what she did but she shifted, her angle different and she brushed off something and.

Oh!

Sasuke made a noise neither of them had ever heard before. He jolted; full bodily and his eyes snapped open.

He looked up at her bewildered. She just grinned back at him.

“Wuh- what?” he gasped.

“Oh, I found you.” She snarled with delight, hitting that spot with a bit more force.

Letting out a broken groan, Sasuke’s toes curled and he rippled with her.

The next one had his eyes flutter closed

The next one had his hands scattered to the bed, gripping the sheets with sweaty hands

Okay, so Sasuke was seriously reconsidering anything he had ever been taught because damn that felt good.

Above him Sakura was taking gasping breaths. This was a lot more physically taxing than she had originally thought. But he looked so hot she didn’t dare stop.

“Raise your hips.” She gasped and when he did she seized a cushion and slid it beneath him. The new angle was even better and he was squirming with each of her thrusts.

Sasuke fell into a rhythm, rolling his hips with every thrust. His heels slipped against the bed sheets before he settled to linking them behind Sakuras back. He pulled her closer and she sunk in deeper.

He was only a few decibels off shouting. Swearing brokenly. He reached for Sakura with shaking hands, pulling her down to kiss her fiercely. His nails sunk into the meat of her shoulders as she kept pace. He wanted more.

“Sah- Sakur- a!” he gasped when they broke away. “ _Faster_.”

Sakura groaned at that, doing as she was told. The bed springs creaked as she picked up speed.

“S- on of a-!” Sasuke snarled, letting his head fall back. He bit his lip and let out a quiet whimper. Sakura leaned down to kiss his neck and chest. Honestly she hadn’t figured he’d like it so much. She had never seen him so debauched.

“I wanna try something,” Sakura said, taking one of Sasukes legs. He let her manhandle him. She put it on her shoulder, then the other. Changing positions, put her hands on either side of Sasuke’s head. She began to move again.

Sasuke actually screamed, loud and guttural. He left long red welts down her arms from clawing desperately. She was no longer just brushing that spot but hitting it dead on and Sasuke was quickly unravelling.

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura crooned, taking in his flushed body and watery lashes, fanned against his cheeks. His hair stuck to his face and Sakura managed to brush it away without losing balance or rhythm. “Oh Sasuke-kun, you look so good..” she said, just loud enough for him to hear. He flushed darker and squirmed deliciously beneath her. Their position didn’t really allow him to move much and it was frustrating him.

“How about..” She breathed, leaning down so his legs squished against his chest. He couldn’t breathe, oh he was so close.

“How about next time… I take you from behind?” She growled into his ear.

He went ridged at that, sucking in a loud breath. His eyes flew open and she could see his pupils blow wide around grey irises.  Sakura pulled back, thrusting roughly a handful of times and Sasuke made a noise like he was dying, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down on him as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life.

She kissed him sloppily but he was too far gone to really reciprocate properly, lazily moving his lips against hers and groaning loudly as she licked into his mouth.

She let him ride out his orgasm, squeezing every last bit of pleasure out of him. She slowed to a stop eventually. She looked him over. He had certainly made a mess. She was proud that she didn’t have to touch him at all.

“Damn..” Sasuke exhaled, Sakura giggled at him.

“See… I told you that you’d like it.” She said, her voice a sing song.

The glare he shot her was weak.

“Okay… I didn’t hate it.” He grumbled, vulnerability making him grumpy. He knew he was lying; he didn’t even have the energy to move and his body tingled very nicely. It had felt really good.

Sakura shrugged, knowing he was full of it. Slowly she pulled out of him. He let out a groan. Once out she took the harness off, tossing it off the bed. She’d deal with it later.

Knowing there was no moving Sasuke, she hopped off the bed and sauntered over to their en suit. She grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and went about cleaning the sweat off herself. She got a fresh towel and went back into the bedroom, the smell of sex like a smack in the face, and cleaned him off dutifully.

She ached like she’s had a serious workout and tomorrow she’d be very sore.  After throwing both the towels into the wash hamper and coming to the conclusion there was no point in trying to move Sasuke to strip the bed cover, she tiredly flopped down beside him, scooting close. She kissed his neck, over one of the dark hickeys, then his jaw then just by the outer corner of his eye.

“I meant what I said.” She said eventually. Sasuke’s eyes were closed but he raised an eyebrow, let out a curious “hn?” all the same.

“about taking you from behind” she said into his ear, nipping playfully. “I meant it.”

Sasuke was very silent. Sakura bit her lip. She was afraid he’d refuse to do it again.

“Whatever…” Sasuke grumbled. Sakura blinked with surprise. His face was looking away from her but she could see his ears turning pink. “Do whatever you want…”

Sakura grinned brightly, coaxing him to move his face so she could shower him with kisses until he grumpily told her to go to sleep.

She let him be the big spoon that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very bad personnnnnnnnnn


End file.
